Maxie Dasai
Name: Maxie Dasai Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: Senior (12th) School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Maxie enjoys pretty much anything that will allow her to get a break from the tedium of school life. This includes (and is not limited to) going to rock concerts, partying hard, and even occasional drug use, though she is mindful not to go further than a small sampling, and infrequently at that. A notable exception to Maxie's no-restraints lifestyle is in the area of sex: to her, it's not a thing to be done casually, a value so firmly held in her mind that even when drunk, she will remain unswayed on the subject (although she is not adverse to a little kissing). Briefly, Maxie attempted to learn Capoeira, but dropped out after a couple of months on the basis that it was too much of a commitment. Appearance: 'Conventional' is not a word which sits well with any aspect of Maxie; her appearence is no exception. Maxie's hair is relatively short, reaching only the level of her jawline, oftentimes it is rather dishevelled, most commonly due to a party or somesuch which Maxie simply didn't bother to fix herself up from. Her hair is predominantly brown: not exactly mousey, but hardly the look of a supermodel. However, the tips of Maxie's hair have all been dyed a vivid scarlet, the bright and unusual colour drawing the eye to her, at least momentarily. Maxie's eyes, often concealed behind a thin curtain of hair, are a cool, almost ice blue. She has a fairly dark complexion, having been out in the sun plenty during her life, and her skin is blessedly free of blemishes. However, one detriment to an otherwise fairly attractive face is the near-constant presence of dark rings underneath the eyes, caused by many a (very) late night. Maxie is a little taller than most other girls her age, with 5'8" to her name, and seems to enjoy a weight exactly right for her. This means she boasts quite the figure, although Maxie most certainly isn't the best looking girl in Southridge, you can definitely say she has curves - and good ones at that. Maxie's chest is perhaps, somewhat bigger than you would normally expect from a girl of her size, but luckily, it is not too disproportionate. On the day of the trip, Maxie was wearing her favourite pair of jeans: faded, and so threadbare in places as to be almost worn right through, practical trainers, and fingerless leather gloves. On her upper body, Maxie wore a rather tight pale tanktop, as well as her much-loved denim jacket. Biography: Maxie has never liked the idea of being subversient to anybody, including parents, teacher, and on occassion, other classmates. She hates being told what to do, to the point of being deliberately (and ridiculously) objectional at times, even if she holds the same view on a subject as somebody else. Maxie will listen to suggestions, but that's about as far as it goes. Maxie, in essence, just wants to be able to go out and have a good time when she wants to. However, what tends to happen and what she wants to do are entirely seperate things. Maxie is quite a troublemaker, with any number of plans for 'fun' up her sleeve. Needless to say, these aren't often in the best of tastes, and the elaborate practical jokes Maxie likes to arrange can be downright dangerous at times. Her rebellious streak, coupled with her stubborness, causes her schoolwork to suffer. Despite appearences, Maxie is reasonably intelligent, and manages to just about get by on what nature has given her. A staunch refusal to do revision of any kind, and homework only being completed around 60% on time (and only then because she doesn't want detention cutting down her free time) drags Maxie's grades down considerably: A student who could conceivably be getting straight A's acheiving, at the best, a B. Still, Maxie puts this down to her not bothering to try, and when once accused of being merely stupid in a report, she proved perfectly capable of attaining an A in the next test that subject put forward. Of course, this kind of reverse psychology didn't last long, and Maxie soon stopped putting the effort in: her point proven. Tracking back, Maxie was born locally: Highland beach, and has lived in the vicinity of Southridge High School for her entire life. Her parents were named Sophie, the manager of a small local shop, and Chris Dasai, a lawyer. Neither treated her (or her older brother, Lucas) with anything but love and affection - despite the fact that both Maxie and Lucas were and are 'trouble' children, then teenagers, then young adults. From a very young age: about as soon as Maxie learned to speak with any degree of fluency, she was very contrary indeed. The young girl found it incredibly amusing to do the exact opposite of what she was told to do, causing much frustration on the part of her parents. Even trickery (i.e: 'Don't stop doing that!') failed, for Maxie cottoned on to the trick very quickly. However, fortunately (most definitely for the nerves and tempers of her parents) Maxie knew when to stop, a never went too far, learning her lesson the first time her father - a mild-mannered man, lost his temper and briefly shouted at her before calming down and apologising to the young girl. Whilst Maxie was causing her parents headaches, she was nothing short of her brother's partner in crime. Delighted to have found a kindred spirit in his younger sister, Lucas taught Maxie every trick he knew. This continued throughout their teenage years: Lucas, of course, constantly being three years ahead of Maxie in experience, nevertheless took the time to pass his knowledge onto her, making Maxie perhaps a little more savvy than you would expect for her age. However, in some instances, being related to and taught by one of the most notorious troublemakers of his time was not a particularly good thing: such were the similarities between brother and sister that, despite that fact Lucas was much worse than Maxie, she got very little leniency where discipline was concerned. In the opinion of teachers, Maxie was in exactly the same mould as her brother, where, in truth, she wasn't quite as bad as he. On the other hand, many a druken advance or potential fight has been averted by simply dropping Lucas' name. Quite rightly so, Maxie's brother has a considerable reputation, especially in less savoury areas. Very few people want to mess with the sister of a guy famous for being able to take down guys near double his size in a matter of moments. With the influence of somebody who had a large a personality as Lucas, it was inevitable that Maxie would turn out similarly to him: she became something of a party animal, although she did her best not to let things get out of hand. Still, if there was a party, rave, or concert, you could bet your house that Maxie Dasai would be there, or had already been there and left after causing a suitable amount of trouble. Despite a somewhat damning reputation, Maxie was usually just there to have some fun - in terms of substances, she is surprisingly clean-cut. Maxie doesn't smoke, samples drugs only occassionally, and never any of the really serious stuff, and drinks in moderation. This is partially because Maxie likes to keep a clear head: she would hate it if she was too intoxicated to ward off an advance. Maxie, in general, just meanders her way through life: making no big decisions, putting off contemplating her future, and just trying to get the biggest amoubt of enjoyment you can out of life. After all, you only live once, why waste that time doing stuff you don't like doing? This philosophy isn't best received at all times, but Maxie is more than willing to argue it out with anybody who decides to disagree with her. Maxie holds true to her belief that nobody should be allowed to tell anyone else what to do. Advantages: Maxie is in good shape, simply because she rarely stays inside her house for a night and walks everywhere she goes - unless it's an unreasonably far distance, in which case she will get a lift. Maxie is also quite a brawler - numerous parties which have disintergrated into simple fights have seen to that, although she has nowhere near the degree of competence of a trained fighter. In addition, Maxie is surprisingly acrobatic, capable of any number of cartwheels, somersaults, and rolls. Amusingly, this is derived both from her brief foray into Capoeria, and a penchant for putting on some moves on the dancefloor. Disadvantages: The majority of the popular/normal crowd in Southridge hold a particularly damning view of Maxie, seeing her as a troublemaker and delinquent, and as such, want nothing to do with her - and will probably have little trouble seeing her as a 'player' of Danya's game. Maxie being the contrary person she is, with an affinity for playing Devil's advocate, it's unlikely she will be able to stay in a group for any meaningful length of time: easier to consider is that Maxie will either merely grow tired of being ordered about, and depart, or be forced to leave due to arguing. As mentioned previously, Maxie's fighting prowess nowhere reaches the extent to a proper study of such martial arts, and has little to no experience with weaponry. Designated Number: Female Student No.32 The above biography is as written by Clueless. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Meat Hook Conclusions: I wish I could say I was impressed with G32 or something, but that's hardly the case. We've seen lots of so-called "troublemakers" and "delinquents" in our time, and for some reason the bad eggs of the class never quite seem to stand out in this competition. But, who knows? Maybe G32 will prove me wrong and get creative with that meat cleaver. Evaluations Kills: J.R. Rizzolo (one year post-game) Killed by: N/A (Escaped) Collected Weapons: Meat Hook (Issued Weapon, lost), Mauser C96 (from Cara Scholte, to Adam Reeves) Allies: Madison Conner (briefly), Cara Scholte, Keith Jackson Enemies: Melina Frost, Renee Valenti, J. R. Rizzolo, Emma Babineaux (after a fashion), Joey McHaimond, Adam Reeves Mid-game Evaluation: '''Making her first appearance on the evening of the second day, after spending some time lying low in the jungle, Maxie Dasai emerged from the undergrowth at the run-down hospital. There, she encountered the group of Kallie Majors, Alice Jones and Guy Rapide. Although initially tensions were high, it became clear that neither side had designs on a fight, resulting in Maxie tentatively (aware of her own reputation) requesting to spend some time with the group. However, Keith Jackson soon appeared, armed with a shotgun, proceeding to bark out a series of orders at the quartet, trying to determine if they were a threat. Maxie reacted angrily, though not before diving inside the hospital to take cover. Even so, with both Kallie and Guy being friends of Keith, he was quickly talked down, the situation cooling off quickly. However Maxie was beginning to become uneasy, particularly because the overriding sentiment in the group was to find Darnell Butler off the basis he was part of their clique, with Maxie herself having little chance for input. Nevertheless, things wouldn't stay calm for long, with Neil Sinclair and Matthew Wittany (making up an early incarnation of SADD) arriving, putting Kallie and Keith on edge, the two of them asking the newcomers to leave on the basis that they'd make the group too big. Piqued by this sentiment, considering it to mean that she was in the group just because she'd come across them earlier, Maxie opted to quit then and there, wishing the others luck in finding Darnell and then departing. Soon thereafter, Maxie made her way to the cottage, finding Melina Frost and Wade Wilson in the midst of a brawl, which she immediately attempted to break up in spite of the danger. This was made abundantly clear when she was fired upon by bow-armed Renee Valenti, the arrow grazing her face. Even so, her appearance, along with a distraction by Madison Conner gave Wade an opportunity to escape... and Melina the chance to kill Monique St. Claire, a member of her own group. Rejecting Melina's offer to be part of her group out of hand, Maxie attacked, managing to wound Melina a couple of times, giving Madison an opportunity to escape. However, with Jessa Vanallen emerging from the cottage, Maxie found herself badly outnumbered and she opted to run rather than continue to fight a losing battle. Following Madison to the swamp, Maxie discovered her erstwhile comrade alongside Sharon Kulikov. With doubts about Madison already in her mind due to her erratic behaviour, Maxie was further unsettled by Sharon's accusation of Madison being a killer (the body of Anna Vaan being in the vicinity), before quelling those suspicions by examining the body and deeming it to be old. Sharon's paranoia, however, continued to build unabated, in spite of the announcements proving Madison not to be a killer, even baiting Madison to attack her. At length, irritated by Madison's behaviour and Sharon's accusations, Maxie left in disgust. Maxie, still furious, proceeded to stumble upon a barely-awake Emma Babineaux in the graveyard, who had been out of it for some considerable time. Saddled with the uncomfortable task of telling Emma what was going on, Maxie eventually managed to convey the situation to her. Their solitude wouldn't remain intact for long though, as J. R. Rizzolo came along, armed with a morningstar. Clearly unhinged, the wisecracking Riz rapidly got under Maxie's skin, the situation rapidly approaching that which a fight was inevitable. However, Maxie didn't account for Riz offering a 'deal' of sorts to Emma, resulting in the other girl opting to attack her instead. With the numbers against her, Maxie quickly fled the scene. Soon thereafter, Maxie made her way to the area around the rope bridge in the jungle. Still reeling from being stabbed in the back by Emma, Maxie was not in the best mindset to be seeing Cara Scholte being accosted by Joey McHaimond. Stepping between them, Maxie attempted to shout Joey down, instead getting attacked herself. The surfer tried to strangle Maxie soon thereafter, the delinquent being saved by a timely intervention from Cara and her gun. Rolling for cover, Maxie didn't see the second shot finishing Joey off, but the resultant quiet made her uneasy. Emerging from her hiding place, Maxie discovered Cara lying catatonic on the ground, mentally broken at the enormity of what she'd done. After some internal deliberation, Maxie decided to bring Cara along with her, helping the other girl along to leave the scene. With Cara in tow, Maxie arrived at the overgrown trail, becoming more and more unsettled by their vulnerability. Her mood wasn't helped by encountering Kathleen Martin, whose cheerful attitude to the game riled Maxie up in a hurry. Before anything could develop between them though, Adam Reeves appeared, somebody Maxie had some history with (Adam had come onto her at a party once, upon getting rough on a refusal, Maxie's brother Lucas had beaten him up). A brawl ensued, with Maxie trying to get away from her assailant, who was convinced the delinquent wanted to shoot him, even though she had put her pistol down her shirt to stop it getting in the way. As the fight went on, Reeves managed to pin Maxie to the ground and in trying to get his hands on her gun, ripped off both her tank top and bra. After shooting Kathleen, Reeves' rage turned to lust and with Maxie unable to fight back, he proceeded to strip and rape her. Whilst being violated, Maxie managed to locate a rock on the ground of the trail, which she didn't hesitate to smash Reeves in the head with, knocking him temporarily unconscious. This, along with an intervention from Keith Jackson, allowed Maxie the chance to flee. '''End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: "If y'want answers, just fucking ask you psycho! Don't point a fucking gun at us!" - Maxie makes her sentiments clear to a shotgun-toting Keith Jackson in Alive Out of Habit "How 'bout ya turn 'round and fuck off back t'psycho land - and I won't put th' hurt on ya?" - Maxie has a counterproposal to Melina Frost's offer of an alliance in She Bop "And why are we on this island? We've gotta kill each other, one by one, 'till there's only one left alive. Remember those freaky SOTF shows on a year or so back? Well... we're in one." - Maxie gives her own version of Danya's briefing to Emma Babineaux in at Dawn "A-Adam! Please!" - Maxie pleads unsucessfully with Adam Reeves in Desperation Trivia/Other *A number of aspects in Maxie's profile are nods or tributes to Don Joesi - another of Clueless' characters, but one which never made it to V3. Her surname was derived from Don's name (albeit a little obscurely), her parents share the names of Don's two siblings, and both characters are specified to wear denim jackets - although Maxie's version lacks the same in-depth description as Don's. *Maxie somewhat took the place of Katie Nellt in V3 - in that Katie was supposed to be Clueless' debut female character, but ended up replaced by Maxie, a rather more interesting character. *Maxie's encounter with Adam Reeves was not originally supposed to happen. The idea was soon introduced as a way to establish the character as an irredeemable villain from his first appearance, however. Threads A list of threads containing Maxie, in chronological order. V3: *Alive Out of Habit *She Bop *Don't Panic *at Dawn *Thread of the Manatee *Desperation *Freedom Or Bust *Live and Let Die *Epilogue: We Did It, When We Were Young Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Maxie Dasai. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students Category:Survivors Category:STAR